What a crazy trip, on the Anderson's trampoline
by madnessfromnutella
Summary: Blaine and his sister and their experiences on their trampoline, which is more important in their lives than you would suspect.
1. Trampoline in the snow

This is pretty much just and intro to a bunch of short stories about the Anderson kid's lives and how the trampoline influnces them. Believe it or not it does. The trampoline is a way for the brother and sister to connect to each other. I'm not quite happy with how this flows but I felt i needed the intro for the next one to work. Sorry it's so short! Review please!

It was the best christmas gift the two children had ever gotten and they ran out to it as if it was Santa himself, rather than just a gift from him. The girl instantly threw her boots off and climbed on to the only thing not covered in a light layer of snow, a large netted trampoline.  
>She instantly started jumping and had done a flip before the boy had his boots off. "Get up here Blaine it's so FUN!" she squeled as her brother climbed on next to her and they jumped and their parents watched. "I'm gonna love this trampoline forever!" the girl said flopping down on the trampoline so her winter coat made a funny sound. "The trampoline won't last forever, Cam" Blaine said flopping down next to her his winter coat billowing around him. She looked up at her brother with satisfaction in her eyes. "I don't car if it's not around forever, I'm still gonna love it forever!" she said with a spark in her eyes.<br> 


	2. Stargazing

The sky was espically clear for the suburbs that night. It seemed to the small girl on the trampoline that the world recently gotten bigger,  
>and it would inevitablely continue to grow in size. She could see almost every star and she tried to find some constillations, but she couldn't. She was a suburban girl. she doubted she would ever know constillations. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." the rhyme was repetitive and annoying to the girl but as she pulled her curly, dark hair into a ponytail and closed her eyes to wish, she realized she really wanted her wish to work. She heard footsteps and someone taking their shoes off and the trampoline made a soft groaning noise as the boy with similarly curly, dark hair lay next to her. It was silent for a while as they watched the sky. "I'm sorry." the boy said half turning his head to try and face the smaller girl but she wouldn't look at him. "What do you have to apologize for? I'm the one who..." her voice faded away to the night as she couldn't figure out what she meant to say when she started talking.<br>"I know it's gonna be hard for you." "What will?" The girl asked trying to be clueless. The boy smiled to himself. "Being like this...you know. Gay."  
>the girl paused, thinking, for a moment. "Am i stupid?" "No. Why would you ask that? You know you're not stupid." the boy replied a little harsher than he meant to, but the girl didn't seem to mind. "Because people at school think I am. They're sure I am. Because I read on a lower level than them."<br>He turned to look at her. "Oh, that's boloney!" he said and as he said the word she giggled. "You're the most inteligent person I know. But you're intelligence isn't something that can be measured. It's in how you view the world and the people around you. And how you change the world and people around you." She grinned at the stars, happy to hear that she wasn't stupid. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you think you should be sorry for who you are 'cuz you shouldn't be. you're an amazing person and I wouldn't give you up for anything. And I'd never, ever want you to change." she said as if to the stars.  
>They were more welcoming to her at that moment than the curly haired boy next to her. "I'm sorry you'll never get the sister you wanted." he responded sadly she sat up and looked at him sadly with wisdom beyond her years. "That doesn't matter. I don't have any right to ask that of you. What matters is that you truly are who you want to be, and that you stay that way. You're still the same person whether you want to marry me a sister or not...I'm sorry about what I said in there. I had no right to question this decision. It's your choice...not mine." she finished grimly as if not quite at peace with herself yet. The boy sat up to join her and gave her a hug she returned. "I'm always her for you. No matter who i am or who you are." and they lay back to stare at the stars in peace. <div> 


	3. Touch the moonWishes

Most of you are probably gonna be confused after reading this so i'm gonna try and fix that now. I wrote stargazing first because it came into my mind first not because it happened first. This actual is before stargazing. It takes place around spring after they first got the trampoline. Review! Please? (little sister face from the story used) Pwetty pwease? Anyway this is mainly just cute fluff between Cami (7) and Blaine (10)

"I bet you a million trillon dollars if i jump high enough i can touch the moon!" the little girl screamed at her brother. "Cam, it's not possible.  
>Please be careful before you hurt yourself." the boy said stroking his hand through his curly, dark hair watching his little sister with fear in his eyes. "Agree." she said forcefully "Agree to the bet!" "Cami, neither of us will ever have at anytime a million trillion dollars."<br>he said with a sigh. She turned to look down at him on the ground from her place on the trampoline. "Scared?" she teased with a smile. "Nah.  
>I just don't feel like making bets that don't matter." she turned the puppy dog eyes on him "Please. For me?" she begged in a way only little sisters can. He let out a large breath. "Fine. But you've gotta prove that it's possible." he said glaring at her. "Deal!" she said as she stuck out her pinky and shoke pinkies with him. "Okay go!" he shouted and she started jumping. Higher and higher she got but with no more possibility of touching the moon than when she was on the ground. Eventually she got so high she was easily flipping in between the height of the jump and touching the trampoline. "Okay stop, stop!' he yelled trying to be dignified about it. She flopped down on the trampoline.<br>It had recently gotten warm and the two little Andersons loved it! Every day they ran home to climb the tree in their front yard or play on the trampoline. She stared up at the blue sky. "Blaine?" she called to him as he slipped out of his sneakers and climbed next to her where he sat "criss cross applesauce". "What?" he responded with a questioning glance at the little girl lying spread out on the trampoline next to him. "Why's the sky so blue and wonderful?" she asked with a small giggle. "Why? I don't know something about chemicals I think."was his baffled response. "That's not what I mean." she said flopping up to sit the same as him. "I mean WHY? Like why did god make it such the perfect shade of blue. It's referenced all the time. Sky blue. But it never, ever measures up. Does it?" "No. It doesn't." he agreed with a somewhat shocked look upon his face. "It's kinda like all those candels and shampoos mom has in her bathroom, isn't it?" "Whadda you mean?" he questioned looking confused. "Well. They all SAY ocean scented or beach scented and some claim to be just like the real thing. But they never are. The real beach is better than a candle that's beach scented. And you can't take the scent away because it gets stale, and smells bad. The sky's the same way. The pictures and remakes are never anywhere near as nice as the real thing." he smiled at her. She was so clever. No one else seemed to realize. She was getting tutored and they were considering holder her back a year already. Was it that others didn't understand her or did she not want others to know she was so intelligent. It didn't matter because he understood that she said meaningful things for a seven year old.  
>Like he didn't think he himself, who'd recently turned ten would have come to what she just had about the sky without her. She hopped of the trampoline and grabbed two little dandelion fuzz balls. "Make a wish." she said handing one to him. He shifted to the entrance to the trampoline and she sat next to him and they blew from there. Afterwards they both got back on the trampoline and continued to jump laughing and flopping down to the surface. After a while Blaine stayed in a sitting position as his sister jumped around him. "What'd you wish for?" he asked her suddenly. "I can't tell you. Then it won't come true." she said with a pout. "But what if i told you that for only this wish, I could tell you and you could tell me and we'd make the wishes together and they'd be stronger and come true more quickly." she turned to him with a large grin.<br>She's so gullible, he thought, though he did feel bad for making this up for her. "Really? That happens?" she squeled, obviously excited.  
>"Yeah. It'll work. What'd you wish for?" she smiled "Well, i wished for two things!" "Oh really? Me too!" he half said half laughed. "Well,<br>the first is that maybe someday, I'll be able to capture the blue of the sky. And the second is that we'll always be very best friends. Like now." she giggled here "No matter how many other friends we make, or what prince charming I marry or beautiful princess you marry" she had to be joking a little he thought to him self. "The seconds a long one. I also never, ever want to lose you. Because you're the best. Kay?"  
>"Okay" he responded with a kind smile. "Well? What're your two?" "Uhm...well, Cam I can't tell you." "Why not?" "Because then they won't come true" and with that she jumped up and started jumping "AH! What're you doing?" "Popcorn." she responded with a smile. "Try not to pop"<br>As she bounced him around all he could think about was the way that they essentially had the same second one. No matter who got in their way they'd never stray too far from that pinky promise. Ever.

Yeah it's cute...but personally I think it explains some things that happen in the future and how close they stay. 


	4. Perfect

Takes place in fall, maybe a year after touch the moon.

"And then Kevin said he was only chasing her because he LIKED her! Can you believe it?" "Yes Cam. I can." "Well, anyway then she ran off crying."  
>"Why?" "'Cuz Kevin's gross." she stated simply, the leaves crackling under her sneakers as she walked. She slipped them off and climbed into the netted trampoline. "Anyway, Sally decided what we're gonna be for halloween!" Cami said with a flip of her curly hair. "Why is Sally deciding?"<br>"Because i decided last year." she stated. Why was everything so much easier for 8 year olds? Blaine wondered to himself. Being 11 wasn't that simple. "I think i got my tuck!" she squeled as she did a backflip. "Cam. I know you did a back handspring." "I'm warming up! Don't rush me."  
>Blaine looked around the yard as his sister bounced and he stood leaning against the trampoline. The leaves were falling. Which meant winter. And Blaine hated winter. He loved christmas but he hated winter. "Did mom say when we'll go to the pound?" Cami asked still jumping as Blaine turned towards her. "Maybe tomorrow. I don't know. Pound is an ugly word isn't it?" Blaine replied. He was getting teased in school and he hadn't been very happy lately, so his mom had promised him a dog. "I don't agree." Cami said bouncing slightly on the trampoline. "I mean, is a pound of butter ugly? Or a pound cake?" Blaine turned away and rolled his eyes. She didn't understand what he meant. He glanced at his watch. Almost five thirty, he thought to himself, Mom's almost never late. Then they heard the familar sound of a car parking and a door slamming shut. "Blaine? Cami? I've got a surprise!" Cami perked up instantly. She loved surprises. Blaine turned to the side of the house, curious. Their mom walked up to the fence carrying a small golden retriever puppy. "OHMYGAWSH!" Cami screamed as she hopped out the hole in the nest and ran to the fence, not bothering to put her shoes on. Blaine aprroached the small dog and started to pet it. It had the softest fur he had ever felt and it's eyes stared up at him with hope. "Her mom was found on the streets, but she was born at the shelter. I wanted a puppy, so we could name it!" said to her children as she handed the puppy over to Blaine. "What about Belle?" Cami asked, she was in a beauty and the beast stage. "Nah. I don't like that name." Blaine stated. "Well, I was thinking, maybe Lemon. She's almost the color of one." The kids grinned at each other. Lemon was perfect. "She's unbelievably perfect mom!" Blaine said with a smile and as they put Lemon on the ground all Blaine could think was how perfect she was.<p>


	5. Not like anybody important will hear it

I apoligize to you, my reader, because i've done the worst thing possible. I've skipped around. So let me explain. This is before blaine meets kurt and after stargazing. Actually it's like a week before. This is gonna explain some of Blaine's musical tastes.

"It's not that hard. pick a song and run with it. It's npot like anyone important will hear it!" The girl said her long hair bouncing as she jumped on the trampoline. "It's not that easy." the boy said off to the side.  
>He'd grown alot since summer; he was a late bloomer. "I have to preform infront of the whole school. I can't get up and sing my ABCs" she turned towards him before falling on her butt on the trampoline. "You could put an accapella twist on it!" "Nope." she looked over at him. "Go through my ipod." he rolled his eyes and started scrolling through. "Aren't you supposed to be writing an essay?" he said not glancing up from the ipod.<br>"Blaine Anderson, why else would i be out here?" she said good naturedly and turning befor turning back around and snapping "Stop taking so long." Blaine rolled his warm hazel eyes at her to say 'you're not as frightening as you think you are.'"Found something" "Finally." she said with a glare refolding the top of her yoga pants before doing a backhandspring. The iHome started to play Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" "Only you." she said with a grin and a shake of her head. He tossed of his shoes and jumped up "Sing with me Cam." Blaine stated. She smiled at him. "You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong." they continued to sing along to the Katy Perry at the top of their lungs. At the end of the song Cami did a back tuck and landed on her back and Blaine flopped down at the same time. "We're puplic disturbances." he said turning to Cami, who sat up with a rebeleous look in her eyes. "Hell to the yeah we are!" she giggled. She flopped back down and they stared at the sky together. "Dude. You know you have to do that song now right?" he sighed. "Yeah. I do."

Short. Sorry. I've been super duper busy, but the football season ends soon! (I'm a cheerleader) So i'll have a TON of free time till winter color guard (If i even chose to do that...i think i might be forced to though.) Hope you enjoyed! More coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I love your comments usually but keep them on topic. Like if it's somewhat related (Even slightly.) send it. Please don't just say "Blaine would never have a sister." Cuz if thats your belief too bad i think he should, and i'm writing that he does so get productive! (god, i'm a hypocrite) 


End file.
